The "Under 7s" of Madagascar
A Fan-TV show airing on Nicktoons and Nick2. (Not in real life.) *Please check with me before changing content on this show. Thanks. ---- It depicts everyone from the Central Park Zoo as being under 7s.(Except Kowalski who is 7 and a half.) General *It will premiere 11.30.12 *It will have CGI animation. *Season 1 will have 20 episodes. *Each episode will be 20 minutes. *The monkeys will have their movie design. *The penguins will also have their movie design. *Season 2 will have 26 episodes. *Season 3 will have 36 episodes. *Season 4 will have 13 episodes and be the final season. *The lemurs will have their show design. *A movie will be in Season 4. *A second movie is coming after the show ends. Characters *4 year old Skipper *7 and 1/2 Kowalski *5 year old Rico *3 and a quarter Private *2 year old Marlene *6 year old Alex *4 3/4 Marty *5 year old Gloria *3 and a third Melman *4 year old Prince Juilan. *4 and a quarter Maruice. *0 year old Mort. *3 and a tenth Ted. *Teenage Alice. (17 years) *30 year old Callum. *5 year old Hans. *3 and 3 quarters Dr.Blowhole. *The animal that never says no *Old Alex *Old Marty *Old Gloria *Old Melman. *Gia (Season 5 onwards.) *Sonna (Season 5 onwards.) *Stephano (Season 5 onwards.) *Valtally (Season 5 onwards) *Thomasina (Season 5 onwards) *Judy (Season 5 onwards) *Suart (Season 5 onwards) *Matt (Season 5 onwards) *Eleanor (Season 5 onwards) *Dick (Season 5 onwards) *Alex 2. (Season 5 onwards) *4 year old Mason. *4 and a half Phill *Major squrriel * * * Episodes Pilots *'1. Meet Everyone At The Zoo!': Skipper and the other penguins try to clear up an accident in the zooviners shop. *'2. Kowalski Saves Xmas!': With his experiment, Kowalski nearly destroys Xmas! Season 1 *'1. Tourist Attraction': The Penguins are very popular for 5 weeks until a new arrival-Alex the lion comes. They get jealous. *'2. Dr. Blowhole': Skipper tells the penguins and Melman about his first meeting with Dr.Blowhole. *'3. The Penguin School': Kowalski starts a school for Skipper,Rico and Private *'4. Toy': Little Marty gets kidnapped by a citizen. *'5. The Party': The penguins have a Christmas party but Alex is Jewish. *'6. The Art Lesson!': The penguin school has its first art lesson! *'7. Do it MELMAN!': Melman fells left out. Everyone holds a day where Melman is the boss! *'8. Our Tales (Part 1)': Everyone has a day when they tell tales of their lives in Africa. (NOTE: Mason and Phil are shipped to New York in this episode.) *'9. Our Tales (Part 2)': They are still telling tales. In the end they get knocked in the head so they forget about Africa. *'10. Movie Night!': Skipper watches a scary movie and gets nightmares. *'11. Ice on Ice': It snows and the penguins and Ted play ice hockey. *'12. Alex is Allergic': Alex starts a club but ends up in hospital. *'13. Alex,the penguins and the time tangle . '''1 hour movie! *'14. Private vs the Skipper: Private loses his first tooth. Skipper gets jealous *'''15. Gloria: The Movie: Gloria is the most popular at the zoo and gets her own TV show and her own book. The penguins have to stop her before she stars in a blockbuster about her. *'16. Toy 2': Marty gets lost again but this time Mason and Phil look for him. *'17. Zoo Wars (Part 1)': The zoo get into two groups Wicked! and fight Dr. Blowhole. Skipper is the only one on fight Dr. Blowhole. *'18. Zoo Wars (Part 2)': (See part 1) At the end, Dr. Blowhole shows up. (NOTE: Dr. Blowhole shows for the only time here.) *'19. Toy 3': Marty gets dumped at Fun-Fun daycare. (Parody of Toy Story 3) *'20. Boggle!': Melman finds a game of Boggle! Season 2 *'1. Nana and Skipper': Nana visits the zoo for the first time and starts beating Skipper up. She comes every day for a week! *'2. Toy 4': Marty has to do the searching for Melman's toys! *'3. Rico and the Wacked Out Adventure': Rico gets him self out of his home and meets Marlene who is new. *'4. The Original Popcorn Panic': Callum the zookeeper bans pop corn for the penguins. Chain link fences are also put around their home for a fortnight. Skipper whispers to the monkeys some tales. *'5. Halloween': The animals plan to watch Frankenzoo together. Private is sacred so he runs away. *'6. Operation: Crossover Sonic jr : '''The penguins enlist the help of Sonic jr when Skipper breaks his leg. *'7. Melman and the Icers: Melman is sad and digs underground. *'''8. Toy 5: Marty is getting fed up. This time,he wants to be a toy! *'9. The Under 7s: A Thanksgiving Adventure!': A live episode! *'10. Who Has The Wits?': The penguins and all their friends tell spooky tales. *'11. Skipper's Birthday (Part 1)': Now Skipper hates Prince Julien for messing up his birthday party! *'12. Skipper's Birthday (part 2)': (see part 1.) *'13. Toy 6 (part 1)': Melman gets a new toy! *'14. Toy 6 (part 2)': Melman loses his new toy. *'15. The non "Under 7s" of Madagascar': The writer comes up for an idea for a new show that knocks this show off the air. *'16. Ice on Ice 2': The sequel to the season 1 episode. *'17. The Zoo News': The penguins put on their own news show. *'18. The Zoo Weather': After their news failure,they try to do the weather. *'19. The Zoo Sports': After 2 failures the zoo get a contract for the penguins to do the sport! *'20. Why They Don't Fly': Skipper explains why they don't fly. *'21. He Who Controls The Zoo, He Who Controls The World': Maurice starts a rumor that Prince Julien controls the planet. *'22. The Giraffe Who Didn't Steal Xmas (Part 1)': Officer X arrests Melman for stealing the doll from the toy museum when Marlene did it. *'23. The Giraffe Who Didn't Steal Xmas (Part 2)': (see part 1) *'24. Toy 7': Marty gets back to daycare! *'25. Happy 2014!': The zoo celebrates the new year. *'26. Your episode': (see Challenge: The "Under 7s") Season 3 *'1. The Penguins Meet Young Indiana Jones': The penguins try to make a reboot of Raiders of the lost ark but the scene at the end doesn't work out. Skipper meets young Indiana Jones in a dream. (First double length episode.) *'2. Eight Flags Over The Zoo': The animals build their own theme park.(NOTE: This is the last episode in CGI.) *'3. The Snow Penguin': Private builds a penguin out of snow and at midnight it comes to life. (Notes 1: The first episode to be in traditional animation, 2: Parody of "The Snowman", 3: Part of the Movie night!mini show.) *'4. The Alternative World': Sequel to "Alex, the penguins and the time tangle" *'5. The Under 7s Heart Extravaganza': Kowalski meets Doris the dolphin and Skipper tells a Dr. Blowhole tale.(NOTE: This is the second double length episode, however this time it is like the episode is in two parts. Doris the dolphin part 1 and Dr. Blowhole part 2.) *'6. How To Train Your Otter': Parody of "How To Train Your Dragon" (Part of the Movie night!Mini show. Pll even spookier tales.) *'7. Batrico!': Part of the Movie night!mini show. Parody of 1989's "Batman" *'8. Who Has The Wits 2': The animals tell evan spokkier tales. *'9. Down From The Post': Gloria returns to fame-she gets her own stamp. *'10. The Zoo Meets Po': 5 year old Po, and 4 year old Furious 5 members, are shipped to New York zoo. *'11. Private Tries To Potty Train (part 1)': Just like the title. *'12. Private Tries To Potty Train (part 2)': See part 1. *'13. Ice on Ice 3': The final part of the trilogy. *'14. Toy: The Final Battle (Part 1)': Alex loses his toy but Prince Julien steals it. *'15. Toy: The Final Battle (Part 2)': The final chapter in the Toy saga. *'16. Prince Dethroned!': 3rd double length episode. *'17. The Snow Penguin and the Snow Chimp': Parody of "The Snowman and the Snowdog" *'18. Prince Rethroned': 4th double length episode. *'19. Channel Penguin': Skipper is angry because the only good channel is Disney XD HD but they don't have HD. So the zoo animals make their own channel. *'20. PSI': Part of the Movie night!Mini show. 5th double length episode. *'21. The Penguins Meet Young Black Bob': 6th double length episode (NOTE: the first episode to have comic strip theme.) *'22. Future Penguins, Future': An almost teaser episode for the under 11s. *'23. When Skipper Met Lola': Skipper meets Lola, the bobble headed doll from the plane. *'24. Plane School': The penguins fly their first plane. *'25. Stupid Private': Skipper creates a comic called Stupid Private. Soon it becomes worldwide and the zoo get sued because it is too much like Odie from Garfield. *'26. Callum is Retiring!': Callum is retiring and 17 year old Alice is coming. *'27. Cnap!': Kowalski creates a combination of Checkers and Snap! It never gets off the drawing board. At the end, Rico creates a combination of Go Fish and Tic Tac Toe. *'28. The Penguins Meet Dennis and Gnasher': 7th double length episode. *'29. The 19th Hole': A golfing adventure! *'30. Frankenzoo (part 1)': Something that happens turns the zoo into a haunted house! *'31. Frankenzoo (part 2)': See part 1. *'32. 2015': Prince Julien holds a party for the new year only it doesn't go to plan. *'33. The Case of the Secret Zoo': The New York zoo burns down and the animals move to a Las Vegas zoo for a while. The penguins find out a secret and an underground zoo. 8th double length episode. NOTE: The graphic novel is based on this only the novel is set between Seasons 2 and 3. *'34. The Animals Time Travel': Since there is a new prehistoric exhibit, Kowalski builds a time machine and Marlene, the chimps, Prince Julien, Doris and Skipper come with him back in time. *'35. Alex vs the Zoo': Alex has been depressed ever since they came to the Las Vegas zoo. When Skipper asks him whats wrong, it's because Bill the lion from that zoo is more popular than him. In the end, Bill ends up in a Texas pet store. *'36. Do You Have A Watch?': Rico gets the flu and Maurice is asked to go on a boxing show because someone found footage of him wrestling the dogs in episode 1. At the end, Mort is born. It is announced that he will come back home with them in New York and Skipper proposes to Lola. Season 4 *'1. Back home!': The animals are going back home but when they go back a Major Squirell is waiting for them there! *'2. The "Over 70s" of Madagascar': With Kowalski's birthday present mirror to Alex, Old Alex comes and kidnaps him! *'3. Phil and the Twilight Saga': Mason writes a parody of Twilight. But Phil gets the credit for it! *'4. The Stupid Private Halloween Duo': Skipper writes a Stupid Private Halloween comic and a bonfire night one. But they get mixed up! (Double length episode.) *'5. The Dreamworks NOT Stuffed Toy Vending Machine!': Private is left in charge of babysitting Mort. But they get mistaken for toys at a vending machine! *'6. The "Under 7s" of Madagascar: The Movie!': The penguins, Marlene and the chimps travel to London for an international contract. Meanwhile, Major Squirrel goes to Scotland! *'7. Post movie': The "Under 7s" have a post movie adventure! *'8. The Second Zoo Wars (part 1)': It's a sequel to Zoo wars! *'9. The Second Zoo Wars (part 2)': See part 1. *'10. Skipper vs Dr. Blowhole vs The Animal That Never Says No': Just like the title. *'11. Who Has The Wits 3': Final part of the trilogy. *'12. Halloween in the Dark': A game of Charades with a twist! *'13. Finale': An episode party begins. But Alice is planning to spoil it! Double length episode. Season 5 '1. Ruturn! '''The penguins and chmips got back from thier adventre in the jungle years ago and the retired penguins are now looking foreword to haveing a familey! '''2. The great race! '''Dick is much slower than Suart but won't face the facts! Because of this, Alex 2 arrinages a race. But there's an unexpected twist! '''3. The 100th episode. '''Alex 2 prepares a party for the entire zoo and Gia is secretley prepareing some cricus entertayment. But the biggest suprise is when the prisdent pays a vist. '''4. The thing that Judy will never do ever again. '''Judy thinks that Skipper was being sexist proposeing to Lola and marrying Marleane. '''5. Eleanor's revange part 1. '''Eleanor wants to get revange on Alex 2 for promseing her a My Little Pony doll but he never got her one. '''6. Eleanor's revange part 2. '''See part 1. DVD Releases "Lets play School!" **Release date: 1.10.13 **Contains: ***The Penguin School (Epi 3) ***The Art Lesson! (Epi 6) ***Nana and Skipper (Season 2 Epi 1) ***Ice on Ice (Epi 11) ***Bonus features: ****the jukebox ****sneak peak of "Alex Is Allergic" "The Easter Party" **Release date: 5.23.13. **Contains: ***Easter Carol (Epi 13.) ***Toy 2 (Epi 16) ***Boggle. (Epi 20.) ***Skippers Birthday Part 1 (Season 2 Epi 11) ***Skippers Birthday Part 2 (Season 2 Epi 12) **Bonus: ***The jukebox. ***Sneak peek of the spinoff show (The under 11s). The "Under 7s": News flash **Contains ***The Zoo News ***The Zoo Weather ***The Zoo Sports **Bonus ***a 15 minute short documentary called Translating Skipper. Alex, The Penguins and The Time Tangle **Contains ***The TV movie **Bonus ***Happy 2014! ***The Thanksgiving Adventure The "Under 7s" party! *Contains **2015. **The Snow Penguin and the Snow Chimp **When Skipper met Lola. **Do you have a watch? *Bonus **The "Dance to the Left" music video from 2015. *Release date: TBA. Scared 7s! *Contains Episodes: **Movie night! **Halloween. **Who has the wits? **Who has the wits 2 *Bonus: **Trailer for The Under 7s: The complete collection. *Release date: 1/8/14. The "Under 7s" start! *Contains the 2 test pilots. The best of Alex Contains: Tourist Attraction. Our tales.(Part 1.) Our tales.(Part 2.) Alex is allergic. Melman and the icers. Happy 2014! Alex v.s the zoo. The "Over 70s" of Madagascar. Bonus: The jukebox. The top 10 moments of the "Under 7s". Release date: 1/1/2017. ---- There will also be DVDs for each season #The "Under 7s": The First Season #The "Under 7s": The Second Season #The "Under 7s": The Third Season There is also The_"Under_7s":_The_Complete_Collection Spin offs **A spinoff called "The Under 11s of Madagascar" is being planned. It will have CGI and will premiere in 2018. **Another spinoff called "The Under 7 Penguins" is also coming soon. Both will air after Season 4 Revial A second movie is coming soon. The plot this time will be that the chimps find a lost Tarzan DVD and they go to the penguin's home to watch it. Afterwards, Mason goes to the jungle thinking that the movie is real. After that, there will be a Season 5 set when Skipper marries Marleane,(Unknown what happens to his proposal to Lola.) Kowszi marries Doris,Rico marries a puffin named Judy and Private marries an eagle named Tomasina. They have one kid each. Stuart,(A penguin) Matt,(A dolphin) Eleanor,(A puffin) and Dick.(A penguin). Alex 2 (Alex's teenage son) guides the 4 and teaches them right and wrong. Alex,Marty,Gloria,Melman,Gia,Vataley,Stephano and Sonya are also in Season 5. It is unknown what animation it will use. Future *The 3rd season was meant to be the last one but now season 4 has taken its place. Sometime in season 4 there will be a movie about the penguins and London. 2 pilots for spinoff shows have been ordered. *First will be "The under 11s of Madagascar" followed by "The under 7 penguins". *However both will air after season 4. *A 4D ride is coming soon. Merchandise Games An episodic PC and Xbox 360 game called The "Under 7s" amazing adventures'' has come out. It features 5 episodes and can be collected separately, with a playable demo or together with the demo and an exclusive DVD. The complete collection is called'' The "Under 7s" amazing adventures complete season 1''. An upcoming arcade game called The "Under 7s" hit and run is in the works. Though it was announced that there would be no Season 2 of The "Under 7s" amazing adventures on the episode 4 disc on its own, Episode 5 on its own says that there will be a Season 2. This been confirmed. Season 2 will only be available together. Comics 5 comic books will be published including a graphic novel. The graphic novel will be based on Case of the secret zoo only set between Seasons 2 and 3. There will also be a 4 part prequel mini series. Other merchandise For Halloween, there are costumes of Skipper, Kowalski, Rico, Private and Prince Julien. Now available all year round. In 2016, LEGO will make some sets. Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-General Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fan-Event